The Widow's Bloody Tears
by xJasmine
Summary: Kaname has left Zero, breaking him. When Vampire Lord Leviathan stumbles upon a dying Zero, he takes him under his wing. But will Zero ever grow to love the man? What happens when Kaname returns? KanamexZero, OCxZero, KanamexYuki. Yaoi. Mpreg later on.
1. The Widow's Bloody Tears

Disclaimer: The Vampire Knight anime and manga series does not belong to me.

Greetings, all! This is Jade, or Rice, recovered from a massive writer's block… I've decided to stick my head out of the sand and write a fanfic about some other anime instead of Saint Seiya for once, seeing as they were not very successful… I know my characterization needs improvement, and any other pieces of constructive criticism are always welcome.

-- About the story:

This fic will sound slightly AU in the beginning, but will start to veer back to original characters and such later on. Please note that I HAVE NOT READ THE ENTIRE MANGA, and has only seen up to ep 13 of the anime… -Waiting for the next season-, and some points in this fic may be incorrect. If you find anything to be wrong, please include it in a review cookie. I do so love them.

This fic does involve one or a few OC's, and one is going to be one of the main characters, but _**I will try my hardest to not make him sound Gary Stu… If anyone has a problem with him, please include it in a review cookie. **_

This fic will include:

Yaoi (You have been warned. If you have a problem, please leave now. Flames on this will not be tolerated.)

Citrus themes?

Some swearing

MAYBE mpreg later on?

Blood!

OC.

OOCness.

Now that's out of the way, please enjoy the story!

VKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVK

Zero hadn't looked into a mirror for a long time. Now he was clutching one like the glass would shatter in his hands if he loosened his grip.

For a moment, he thought he was being tricked. The reflection portrayed on the shiny surface was that of a stranger. He was about to ask, when an arm snaked slyly around his waist. Warmth from the contact radiated down his spine, and Zero shuddered, almost dropping the mirror. The thick, crimson silk robe wrapped around him passed on the warmth from its source to the rest of his body, leaving him momentarily blinded.

"That's you." A deep voice whispered behind him. It was Leviathan Drake, the Vampire Lord of the North. His hot breath clung to Zero's exposed neck and he shook once more. This time, the mirror disintegrated into tiny glass shards on the white marble floor. A twinge of guilt gripped Zero's heart.

Leviathan smiled sadly and gently pressed another mirror into his hands. This one was even more beautiful than the one he'd dropped mere seconds ago, but the reflection that shone from the mirror remained the same. Zero gripped the mirror tightly, with both hands this time.

The person staring back at him was beautiful, but flawed. He critiqued the light lilac eyes that would be more alluring if there was some light to them. He panned out and studied the flawless creamy porcelain ivory skin, framed by _long_ mercury silver locks that fell behind frail shoulders. Bangs fell in front of his eyes, and some were so long that they could be swept back and hidden. Within the silver silk curtains hid spiky piercings on each ear. Some hair was caught in them, but they were freed by Leviathan's hand as he moved to brush them away lovingly.

The person looking at him through the glass looked like someone he knew- someone that struck fear and hate into his heart. But… He just couldn't remember who it was, like he couldn't remember so many things that happened before he awoke in Leviathan's arms a few weeks ago. He didn't even know where he was on a map. Zero frowned darkly.

He said nothing as the elder and taller man behind him took the mirror from his hands and set it on the nearest table.

Zero studied the lord while he slipped away spoke with a servant. Leviathan was his name, and it in itself spoke power. The man was gorgeous- dirty blond curls, long and unruly, was tied in a low ponytail. The hair reached for his waist, but stopped short at his shoulder blades. Oceanic dark blue eyes that reminded him of the man's name; a sea monster, ruler of the deep abyss. His skin was not as pale as Zero's, instead it was of a slightly tanned, creamy ivory shade. Most of it was covered by a simple white silk robe, similar to his own save for the color. After all, it was early morning, almost time for them to sleep, thanks to vampire adaptations.

Who knows how long Leviathan had lived. The lord himself had already lost count, yet he still looked like a man in his 20's or early 30's. His broad shoulders and angular features complimented his title.

The mansion the lord lived in was no less beautiful, but Zero suddenly noticed he was cold now- without the man's arm around him, supporting him, feeding him warmth. His heart ached, like the last warming; life giving candle had burned out against his will.

The ex-human wanted to call him back, but his voice failed him, like every other time he'd tried to speak. From the day _he_ left him, Zero hadn't been able to speak- he was mute most of the time, but when it was absolutely necessary, his voice came out tiny, chocked, forced, and filled with rough cobwebs. And what was so ironic… Was that Zero didn't even know who that '_he'_ was.

The seemingly young servant began to clean up the mess on the ground before Zero, snapping him out of his reverie. What was the boy's name again…? Kegan… He remembered. The former vampire hunter stared blankly at the boy while he worked.

Kegan looked up at Zero while he worked with a weary look in his eyes, as if fearing some kind of rejection, to what he didn't know. The master's pet- no, it's his _lover_ now… The man always had this depressing feeling to his features, to his movements. Being near him dragged Kegan down, suffocating him.

As he swept up the broken glass shards, his mind wandered back to the day Zero showed up in the mansion. His master was carrying him, and at first, the mansion staff were all deeply confused at his very presence. What business did this unconscious hunter have here? 'His name is Kiriyuu Zero,' his lord told everyone with blithe joy in his voice. However, that joy was short lived, because the man never woke up. Seasons came and passed, and their lord mourned sorrowfully every day.

But when Zero did awake one cold and stormy winter night, Kegan couldn't believe his eyes. He'd never seen his master so happy before, even as his right-hand man and close friend. If it weren't for Leviathan, he'd probably be out in the streets- no one was willing to take him seriously, since he looked every bit like a boy of perhaps 14 who never grew up. He was eternally grateful to his lord, but he couldn't hide the dark green envy that was eating away at his soul.

It was easy to see the fond feelings lord Leviathan held for the man, but the silver haired hunter didn't seem to be returning or even acknowledging any of these feelings. Kegan burned with anger at the thought. Here was his master and lord, lavishing the undeserving man with jewels, silks, gifts and his _love_… While Zero couldn't even give his attention to the man who saved him; even gave him such a luxurious life.

Fortunately, Leviathan seemed to notice Kegan's sudden change in mood. He understood the servant's feelings for Zero, and took the initiative to lessen his friend's stress.

"Come, Zero. Let us go to the garden. The fresh air will do you good."

He gently took Zero's hand in his and led him away. It hurt him to think of Zero as a doll or a corpse, but the man never seemed to have his own thoughts, or did, but never voiced them. He also seemed to want to do absolutely nothing but stare at the closest object unless given enough motivation.

Some time ago, Leviathan almost believed that the former hunter would fall madly in love with him quickly, as they had formed a blood bond, but that belief was shattered after the first week of his wake.

Now, the second belief- the only one he clung onto now like a thin thread of hope… Was that soon, he will completely heal Zero's broken heart, and together they would live happily ever after.

But this belief became more unrealistic every day, as his pale skinned angel showed neither emotional nor physical improvement. He was still weak and tired easily, even from walking, his mind was not any clearer, and his eyes were not any brighter. Today he'd risked showing Zero his own reflection. Leviathan wasn't sure what to expect when Zero saw his own face again. His hair had grown quite a bit throughout the time he was in that deep sleep. Although he acknowledged that his risk today brought out a somewhat negative reaction from Zero, it was what he needed to see. How could one regain himself when he didn't even know of his own image?

But no matter how dark the situation, Leviathan would never lose hope or stop trying, though the damage done by the other vampire lord proved more destructive than he'd previously thought.

Kuran Kaname.

Leviathan gritted his teeth angrily, a feral growl ripping through his throat.

VKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVK

Like it? Hate it? Please send a review cookie and tell me… My goal is _**humble**_… Please help me to reach it.

Don't worry, y'all. Zero will not always stay like this- he WILL get better. See this chapter as a prologue if you'd like. Heavier yaoi will move in soon.

I'm not really sure what I myself think about this fanfic so far… So it's up to you to decide if I should update or not.


	2. The Husband's Longing Touches

Disclaimer: The Vampire Knight anime/manga series does not belong to me.

Hey, everyone! It's Jade here, writing up a new chapter for y'all. I was surprised at the amount of reviews I got on the first chapter, and it encouraged me to write this second one… It's all thanks to you that this second chapter has been written! Usually I get hit by writer's block a lot, and I need some motivation to carry on, thus my thirst for blood- Eh, no, I mean hunger for reviewcookies!

**Just a note- This chapter has been hard to write, and personally I don't think it's as good as the first one. I tried to fit so much of the plot into one chapter that I think it MAY have become a bit overwhelming… Beware of LONG flashbacks!**

On with the story!

VKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVK

The snow was just starting to melt, the sun not yet fully up. They had a bit more time before the sunlight would become unbearable to the pureblooded vampire. Thin rivers flowed from beneath shrinking sheets of ice, like tiny estuaries leaving the ocean. It was at that moment when Leviathan realized they were not wearing shoes. Of course, he wouldn't be affected by the cold, as he was a pureblooded vampire. Leviathan hadn't told Zero yet, but he felt like his love already knew- like he could taste it in his blood. The pureblood felt sorry for Zero, who was turned by a pureblood, whose heart was broken by a pureblood, and now another one wanted to be in his life.

For a moment, he was consumed by his thoughts and didn't realize his hand trying to lead Zero into the snow. The ex-human was still, unmoving. Leviathan quickly came to his senses at the dead weight he was trying to move, and berated himself viciously for forgetting.

"I apologize, Zero. It must be too cold for you… Let's stay here instead."

The lord wrapped his arms around Zero again, from behind, trying to offer him as much warmth as possible. His angel stiffened at first from the contact, but relaxed into his chest within seconds. They stood in the doorway to the garden, and the pair remained motionless in this position, sharing warmth and each other's company.

Zero wasn't so cold anymore- the warmth engulfed him again, swallowing him, pulling him down into unexpectedly warm tropical waters, so unlike the cold Arctic Ocean he felt just moments ago. A _kind_ sea monster… He didn't even notice how much he loved this feeling.

He let his empty gave travel through the snow covered garden, its trees crying emotionless tears. _Drip. Drip. Drip._ The sound was comforting to his ears, because it was something he could count on to continue, unlike so many other things in his life.

He'd only seen this garden once or twice, and Leviathan had promised him the garden looked infinitely more beautiful in spring, when all the heavy snow had melted and the flowers bloomed again. Zero didn't remember giving any response, because personally, he liked the snow and the serenity it brought.

Zero's arms betrayed him then, because when he looked down, he found his warmed hands on top of Leviathan's cold ones. The feeling brought a tingling sensation up his spine.

The vampire was daydreaming when he felt hands around his, and his heart skipped a beat, if that was possible at all for a vampire. He was filled with renewed hope at Zero's recovery. Maybe he was making some progress? But Leviathan knew better than get his hopes up, because whenever he did and took a step forward, Zero would knock him back a few steps back.

Slowly, he turned Zero towards him, slipping his hands from the ex-human's grasp reluctantly, and gripping him tenderly around the shoulders, as if he were made of glass. The eyes that stared up at him were no different from this morning, but Leviathan couldn't help but think they were just a bit lighter, even if it was all due to the rising winter sun shining down on them both. He raised his hands so they rested in the curtain of silver silk, warm and soft. He pushed Zero's head gently forward, so it rested in the crook of his neck, the expense naked and _longing_ for his touch, for his _bite_. He knew letting Zero drink his blood would allow both of them closeness, and at the same time wouldn't be over the ex-human's head.

The pureblood knew his lover was thirsty, not to the point of losing control, but to the point where it felt uncomfortable nonetheless. Leviathan was going to make sure Zero was _never_ fully hungry, so there wasn't even a _chance_ of him falling into Level E state. "Drink now." He whispered into a pierced ear, breathing hotly, anticipating. Zero hadn't drank from him since the day he woke up that night, but from that moment on, Leviathan had grown attached to the feeling of Zero's fangs in his neck, in fact, he _longed_ for it.

Zero silently obeyed the command Leviathan didn't even realize he'd gave, because he wanted it too.

--

Kegan eyed Zero suspiciously. He'd just finished cleaning up the glass shards inside, and he always had to stay by his lord's side, in case something should happen. Although in his heart he wished it didn't have to be so. It hurt him to see his lord like this, like he was being taken advantage of. He balled his fists so hard that his knuckles turned white. Out of all the people the proud lord could love, why _him_?

'No, lord Leviathan doesn't truly love him… It's just the bond… Isn't it?' Kegan narrowed his eyes, black irises impenetrable and calculating. He remembered wanting an explanation from Leviathan last fall, when the pitiful ex-human was still in the midst of his sleep…

_-Flashback-_

_I knocked at the door, taking shaky breaths in an attempt to calm myself. Did I really have the right to know?_

"_Come in." Came a cracking voice behind the enormous oak door. The voice almost tore me apart. So much sorrow… I shook my head against the thought nonetheless and pushed open the grand doors, creaking as it opened, announcing my entrance. _

"_Milord…" I bowed first, trying to collect my thoughts. I had planned out this entire conversation, on my part, at least… But now, I couldn't seem to remember any of it. I straightened when he gave no response._

_Usually, the pureblood would become upset and berate me for bowing, or addressing him so formally when in private, because I didn't need to. In fact, he wasn't even looking at me, sitting on the bed where the half-dead hunter lay. The window behind them poured moonlight on both of them, like a blessing gone unnoticed. The silver haired man looked strange here, like he didn't belong. Perhaps he truly didn't. What was so important about this corpse that held such interest to Leviathan? _

"_How are you feeling…?" I began, looking everywhere but at the man I was talking to._

"_What's wrong, Kegan?" He asked, interrupting me. His back still turned to me. His voice was inscrutable, and I shivered. This voice… Leviathan was like an open book, that suddenly gained a lock, and the key was hopelessly lost forever… _

"_What's wrong?" He asked again, somewhat annoyed. "I can hear it in your voice. Tell me now." I realized a bit too late how impatient I was making him._

"_Milord… I have come curious. I was wondering how you happened upon your beautiful angel." I almost chocked on the last words, trying to spit them out. Unfortunately, these kind words sounded sarcastic and venomous, much to my immediate horror. Leviathan finally turned towards me. I had a spasm of panic in my legs, and slowly brought my gaze up to him, daring to read him as much as I could. The lighting in his room was dim, but even so Vampires could see well. Although that wasn't the case with me, since the moment I looked at him, I was almost blinded by his icy glare. _

"_I-I apologize, milord! I d-didn't mean to say it like that…" The panic spasms came back harder, and I was starting to sweat. I almost fell to the floor in an attempt to bow, fearing for my life. _

"_It's okay, Kegan." The voice sounded further away, and I dared to look up, and found my master's gaze set on the hunter again. I frowned slightly in disgust._

_Before I could think of leaving, Leviathan had ordered me to his side. I stood on shaking legs and obeyed this order, not knowing what to expect._

"_I found him, Kiriyuu Zero, in a beautiful meadow." Leviathan started suddenly after a long pause. I froze; was he going to tell me… The truth? _

_  
I didn't speak, urging him to go on. _

"_He was on the verge of death, his soul broken. I could feel it. The stench of blood was everywhere. I found the corpses of many vampires scattered around him. Not just any vampires, level E vampires. I believe they'd formed a coven, and Zero was unfortunate enough to stumble upon their territory." My lord stopped, closing his eyes and running a hand through his own disheveled hair, free of its tie. I could tell he was in pain, trying to recount such a horrible event, and a part of me was surprised at how cruel I was myself, trying to force it out of him. _

_I did not have the chance to speak before he started again. _

"_At first, I was confused, because his wounds were very minor. Obviously he'd had no problems taking out the Level Es, and I was wondering if he'd been poisoned when he looked towards me, and his eyes stole my soul, stole my heart. I held him in my arms, because I was so intrigued. At the moment I just wanted a story out of him. He agreed, because he thought he was going to die. He spilled his heart out for me… His voice was beautiful, but it was so weak I could barely hear it…" A hand brushed the hunter's pale lips wistfully. _

"_He told me about his relations with… Kuran Kaname." _

_It was then that I gasped eyes wide in disbelief. Kuran Kaname? His name was known throughout the land, he was a very powerful vampire lord, and his status rivaled even lord Leviathan's. I was about to pour out a river of questions and concerns, but once again Leviathan stopped me with his voice. _

"_Apparently, he had a blood bond with Kuran… It was established not out of love, but out of _necessity_. You see, Kegan, Zero was turned by Shizuka Hiou, and only in recent years did he feel the true changes to his body, to his mind. He was going to fall into level E rank if Kuran did not offer him his pure blood, as his body rejected blood tablets. There was also a girl in that story… Yes, Yuuki was her name… I can't remember if her last name was Cross or Kuran, but that one girl held the hearts of both Zero and Kuran in her palm. Kuran loved her more than anything, and he broke the bond between Zero and him so he could bond freely with Yuuki." _

_At the moment, I didn't know what to say. My feelings for the ex-human suddenly turned from disgust to slight pity. I was educated about the effects of broken blood bonds, but I was deeply confused._

"_But… Doesn't that mean Kuran Kaname is now dead or crazy?" I asked bluntly._

"_No. You see, he already established a bond with Yuuki before he broke off Zero's. And he used a spell that was supposed to be for Yuuki's protection, but probably protected him as well. It was under these circumstances that he survived. Although I think the break still had some kind of emotional impact on him… But Zero, he left him unprotected against the effects. In fact, I don't think Kuran was aware of his bond with him at all. Being a part of two blood bonds at the same time, Kuran probably felt his and Yuuki's bond stronger than Zero's, since theirs was made out of true love… Zero had decided not to tell him and ruin another blood bond. In the end, he was too kind." _

_I nodded slowly, satisfied with the answer. _

"_Anyways, I felt a deep pity for him when he completed his tale, and something else. I felt love. Kegan, I'd never felt a feeling such as what I felt with him at that moment, and I knew I had to save him. The only way was to create another bond, so I offered him my neck, and in his situation, he couldn't refuse. I drank from him as well, though very little. I performed a stress relieving spell that was probably the same spell Kuran used on Yuuki, just for precautions, since I knew the new bond would not protect him completely. It would keep him alive, yes, but I wasn't sure to what extent the emotional damage inflicted upon him was… After that, he fell unconscious, and I carried him back here and the rest I trust you know about already…" _

_Yes… About the fact that Zero never awoke again. It was such twisted love. A pureblooded vampire helplessly lost in the eyes of an emotionally dead _hunter_, for god's sakes. Even though I still harbored negative feelings towards Zero, I couldn't help but wish for Leviathan's happiness. Glad and thankful he shared his thoughts with me, I turned to leave._

"_Thank you, my lo-"_

"_Leviathan." He corrected me with the tiniest of smiles. Suddenly I felt at peace with the world again._

_"Yes, Leviathan, my friend." _

_-End Flashback-_

A low moan from my lord brought me back, and my neck craned to see what was going on.

Leviathan was in heaven. He gripped Zero's hair tightly, but not hard enough to give him pain as the ex-human downed his blood eagerly. Absently wondering how his own blood tasted, Leviathan was abruptly thrust into hell. Passion, desire, and lust burned in his body, and he realized that a lot of his blood wasn't making it to his neck now; instead heading to his groin. Chills shot through his body as Zero's arms made their way around his back, pulling him closer. The pureblood screwed his eyes shut and groaned deep again…

And then everything turned a blinding white, and Leviathan felt like he was thrust into heaven yet again, floating….

When he finally descended from his heavenly high, he tasted salt. He smelled it too, burning in his nostrils, and his chest ached with each beat. He was even on the hardwood ground. Confused, the vampire lord tried to shake his head to clear his head, and realized he couldn't move his mouth. Opening his eyes to access to situation, he was met with a heart wrenching scene. His mouth was attached to Zero's, hands buried in his hair none too gently, and his lover was crying salty tears, pinned to the floor.

Disgusted and horrified with himself, the pureblood jerked away as if burned. Part of him did feel like being burned. The bond between them was aching at Zero's pain, hence the pain in his chest.

"I'm sorry…" The raspy voice of the ex-human beneath him caught his attention, and his pained expression grew gentle immediately. Tears threatened to burst from his eyes at the sound of Zero's voice. Leviathan wasn't sure if the tears would be of happiness or resentment. He didn't get to hear this voice often…

"Why are you apologizing? It should be me who's apologizing…" Leviathan felt the guilt drowning him, pulling him under. He realized how harsh he'd been to Zero, because there was blood smeared all over that half opened mouth. How _dare_ he loose control?! How _dare_ he try to benefit his own needs from Zero's vulnerability?

Kegan was behind him suddenly, quietly offering him a silk handkerchief. He took it gratefully and began tenderly dabbing at Zero's bloodied mouth, whispering sincere apologies while kissing away his tears. Zero said nothing as he drifted away, exhausted.

Zero recalled dazedly drinking Leviathan's blood for the first time when he awoke…

_-Flashback-_

_The moment he opened his eyes, he was consumed in blood lust, his chest constricted, his head swirled, and he felt completely and utterly out of control, and oddly vulnerable. He could feel himself seizing up every few seconds from the pain, from the suffocation, from the _longing_… He could hear voices in blurry white patches in the background, and he couldn't make out any coherent words. _

_And then he felt himself being moved… He jerked uncontrollably in his new position, but the warmth… It was calming him down, and soon his seizing turned into continuous shivering. He felt his fangs elongate, and feared and wondered at the same time who was holding him in his or her lap. Next, Zero found his face pressed up against something warm, something- Delicious. He didn't care anymore at this point. Bloodlust took over, and his ravished the flesh given to him with ferocious vigor, gripping at whatever he could desperately, as if fearing his precious food source would disappear._

_Sweet nectar flooded his mouth, threatening to spill over. The taste was amazing- Zero could only compare it somewhat closely to wildflower honey and dark chocolate. The blood finally escaped the corners of his mouth, running down his own throat, staining the clothes of his food and the bed sheets beneath them. _

_He didn't even realize it when he pulled away. It was somewhat alarming, because he'd planned on draining his food source dry to sate his thirst… But it seemed like he was satisfied already. He felt numb now- endorphins pumping in his veins, and he shivered again. This time, not from lust for blood, but from a small wave of unwanted pleasure that crashed through him._

_When he looked up, he was met with the face of a blond man, dressed plainly, but his beauty practically gleamed through his blood covered skin… Unnatural beauty. Vampire? Pureblooded?_

_It surprised Zero when the man laughed softly; looking down at him through glazed eyes, and then began to cry in earnest, holding on to him tightly, like he was trying to meld Zero and himself together._

_But the silver haired man didn't know who this vampire was, why he would save him, or where he is… He racked his mind, trying to remember, but nothing about his past came up. He only remembered the most basic things- what his name was, the existence of vampires, Cross academy, and then nothing. Terrified, he screamed, but nothing came out except for a pitiful, throaty whine._

_-End Flashback-_

When Zero roused from his sleep, he found himself in Leviathan's bed yet again, in a clean lavender robe, the same color as his eyes. Looking sideways out the window, he found the sun wasn't coming up anymore. It was setting. The sight calmed him, and he decided at that moment to do something for himself. It was a hard yet surprisingly swift and somewhat random decision, but Zero knew it had to be done. How many nights had he spent, lying in bed, doing absolutely nothing but staring at the unreachable stars outside?

Dragging himself out of bed, the ex-human suddenly sensed that he was alone. Strange… Usually the pureblood would be beside him when he woke. Was he feeling _guilty_ about what happened this morning? Or did he simply have work to do? Pressing two fingers onto his lips, he trembled at the thought of Leviathan's own lips on his own. He forgave him- Zero was stronger than he seemed to be, and wasn't going to shatter so easily. Actually, he had sort of liked that kiss.

Part of his mind had told him to enjoy it, told him he was lucky he received such love and attention from the lord… The other part of his mind had nagged at him to not get involved with yet another pureblood; telling him over and over again that it'd only bring him pain. How, he didn't know. He had been torn between two totally believable logics, thus his negative reaction to the kiss.

He even felt the evidence of Leviathan's desire pressing against his thigh, and it only reminded him of how cruel he was, denying even a kiss. It hadn't even been that harsh to begin with. Most of the damage to his lips was done when the pureblood pulled back. His fangs had cut Zero's mouth accidentally. But it was all the meaning that simple _chaste_ kiss held that hurt him, because he couldn't deny it- he cared for Leviathan, but he was afraid of getting hurt at the same time by getting involved.

It's _his_ fault. Zero told himself, as if it would act as an excuse to his own cowardice. Sometimes, the ex-human felt he was insane, because he tried to blame everything that was wrong with him both mentally and physically on this man he didn't even know.

Looking into the same mirror he used this morning, he studied his overly grown bangs. Something needed to be done before they completely covered his eyes. And he didn't like how girlishly long his hair had become... He remembered vaguely another version of himself, with shorter hair.

After finding a pair of scissors from a drawer nearby, he began to cut his own hair in a daze. A crooked smile dragged tiredly at his lips as silver strands met the ground in neat little piles, like snow gathering on the ground.

--

In Leviathan's working room, Kegan watched as his lord held his head in his hands, shaking with sorrow and anger at himself. He'd just offered his blood to his friend, and fed him, so what was the problem now?

--

Two figures moved through the dimly lighted forest, the smaller stopped, and the larger figure stopped a few steps ahead.

"What are we going to do now…?" A small voice, clear as a bell, sliced through the darkness. Even though the voice was strong, there was still fear laced around it, bringing the tone higher.

"I already have a solution in mind. Come, Yuuki." A brown haired male vampire in a neat tuxedo held out his hand to his female companion behind him.

A smaller hand met it almost reluctantly, and both figures started making their way through the thick undergrowth again. Insects buzzed loudly, unwelcomingly, but the silence was still hanging.

"What do you have planned, Kaname?" Yuuki asked after a while. She looked up at her husband, shivering in her thin minx fur coat. She wasn't cold, for underneath the coat, she was fully dressed in a beautiful black nightgown, but it offered protection against vine scrapings and thorns. However, no amount of protection could clear her mind, which worried at high speeds per second.

"I have a friend of mine who owns property just north of here. He would probably help us." The vampire now known as Kaname replied, calmly.

"A vampire?" The voice behind Kaname was much lighter, buoyed with hope, and he couldn't help but smile.

"Yes. A pureblood, actually. Just like me. But Yuuki, my love… You must promise me. Once we are in his land, you must say absolutely nothing about our reasons for coming. I myself shall explain everything."

Two pairs of brown eyes met each other in the dim light, one pair confused, the other serious and stern.

"Of course."

The two vampires disappeared into complete darkness as sunset turned into a moonless night.

VKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVK

_**WAFFLES.**_

Just thought I'd lighten up the mood a little…

YAY! Kaname and Yuuki finally show up! I'm not sure if the ending counts as a cliffhanger... Ehh...

This chapter was FAR longer than I'd first intended it to be... Was it good, bad, disgusting? Leviathan suddenly out of character? Everything happened too fast…?

Please send a reviewcookie and let me know! Reviews keep the story alive. ...Really!


	3. The Fiancee's Suspicious Glares

Disclaimer: The Vampire Knight anime/manga series does not belong to me.

Hey you guys! Sorry for the slow update… Well- it's slow in my opinion, anyways. I was struck with numerous plot holes that needed to be filled, and quite frankly, I wasn't too proud of this chapter. Sorry if a lot of you are disappointed- I am trying my absolute best. I have no idea what kind of freakish mood I was in when I wrote the first chapter…

Warning- Chapter 3 has not been thoroughly reread. If you spot any mistakes, feel free to tell me and I will correct them.

Anyways- here's chapter 3.

VKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVK

"Who are you and what are you doing here?"

A gold metallic surface pressed against Yuuki's temple.

"Please put down your weapons, we mean no harm." The vampire beside her replied, and Yuuki slowly nodded in agreement, eyes wide with horror.

"How do we know? I will repeat my question. Who are you and what are you doing here?" The beefy vampire guard asked yet again. His companion behind him had a spear in his hands, ready to attack. Both of them had been on night shift outside the Drake mansion when two intruders disrupted their nightly 'games'. Thank goodness they hadn't gone _too_ far.

"I am Vampire Lord Kaname Kuran, an associate of your lord." Came the reply.

"And the girl?" The gun was lowered slightly, but still in position.

"She is my Wife."

"…And what is a rich and mighty Vampire Lord doing here, unprotected and in such a condition?" A facetious remark. The guard's night vision scanned over Kaname's tux, ruined by the forest's thorns and roots. His voice mocked them, laden with insolence, his disbelief was obvious.

"That's why we're here. Please let us speak to your lord." Yuuki marveled at how calm Kaname's voice was all the time. She didn't know if it scared her or relieved her. Instead she kept her eyes on the ground and went along with whatever her elder brother and husband said. After all, they'd had an agreement. Sometimes Kaname would demand in his confusingly kind voice things from her, and Yuuki couldn't refuse, even if she had no idea to what she was agreeing to. Sometimes, just sometimes, Yuuki wondered if she was taken advantage of. After a year of marriage, Yuuki's love for Kaname had grown, but the intensity of it had dulled. It was like dough, fed with more and more flour and yeast, but less and less sugar.

"…" The gun was put away, and the guard stepped back to speak with his companion for a few seconds.

Kaname gripped Yuuki's shoulder tighter around him, and whispered sweet nothings into her ear. Yuuki pressed closer to her husband, closing her eyes at his voice, washing over her like the most refreshing river.

Apparently, the guards caught sight of the whispering, and grew stiff with caution, but apparently, they'd reached an agreement.

"Well then, follow us." The second guard pushed open the grand gates just so little so the three vampires behind him could enter.

--

Zero was kneeling on the floor, lightheartedly scooping up the pieces of hair that had fallen, a small smile tugging at his lips. Kegan watched from outside his open door, with a broom in his hand, but he did not move. 'He's cut his hair without Leviathan's permission.' Kegan realized, and slipped away with the broom. 'Though now he looks like the day he arrived. Does he remember?' There was still no reason to help him in any way.

--

Kaname smirked. They couldn't possibly reject their entrance. Every vampire knew of Kuran Kaname, and that he was a powerful pureblood. Should they have not allowed their entrance; Kaname would have entered by force, and minding their current situation, no one could blame them.

As the gates creaked close behind the two purebloods, the guards led them through the front garden; stocked with what Yuuki could tell by smell must be night-blooming flowers. And it would've looked beautiful if the moon was shining tonight. At the front doors, two more guards stood. The guards all conversed with one another silently in the dark using only their eyes and Yuuki could almost feel the anxiety drifting from one man to the other.

"Open the gates, Laur." A low voice sounded, and not soon after, the front doors opened, and light almost blinded them all.

Yuuki had to blink several times before her eyes adjusted to the extravagant lighting inside the mansion, as apposed to the dead night outside. She absentmindedly took in the details of the building, and acknowledging its beauty and grandness as they moved deeper into the mansion. Her muddy shoes left tracks on the polished marble floor, and she could almost see the anger radiating off some of the maids they passed.

_Yuuki's POV_

The guards led us up a grand flight of stairs, and we managed to get mud all over the lush red carpet beneath our feet. Kaname seems slightly embarrassed now. Good riddance for that, too. A smile threatened to pull up my lips, but I couldn't bring myself to show such emotion after what had just happened to us, just hours before this moment. Kaname wasn't holding on to me anymore, and I suddenly felt very awkward next to him, because I couldn't keep up to his speed. I was tired and hungry from not getting very much sleep or blood last day, and now the effects were wearing at me. I wished he'd slow down- I must be looking so foolish right now.

Kaname thankfully noticed this. He took my hand and finally slowed, smiling at me reassuringly. I reluctantly smiled back, sparks of warmth spreading out from my chest. Sometimes I still couldn't believe I was married to Kuran Kaname.

Kaname looked away from me as a servant boy came up to us. Now we were in front of yet another door, this one made of wood instead.

"Excuse me; I am Kegan Law, lord Levathan's humble servant. How shall I announce your entrance?" The boy's surprisingly deep voice was laced with honey. He probably could tell we were pureblooded.

In the corner of my eye, I saw one of the guards snort.

"Kuran Kaname and Kuran Yuuki, if you'd please."

I stayed silent as Kaname introduced us to the boy, and watched with mild interest at his sudden change of expression. His eyes widened a fraction, and his hand twitched by his side. Poor boy was probably just reacting to Kaname's name. Maybe he was scared.

"O-of course, my lord." The boy opened the door a crack disappeared. I could see through the tiny slit that it was a work room behind the wooden barrier. I saw a shelf of books and a fireplace. Yes, most likely that or a library? I reached out to grasp Kaname's gloved hand and squeezed it tightly. I pursed my lips, trying to keep my expression unreadable, like he asked of me. Was this because I couldn't be trusted?

The doors finally opened and a man dressed finely in satin and silk stood before us. He had blonde hair just a bit longer than Kaname's which was tied back neatly in a low ponytail, and his clothes screamed royalty. A tuxedo not much different than Kaname's own covered his back, the only difference was that it was laced with gold trim and was pressed neatly. I couldn't see a single wrinkle or fault in his clothes. His cold blue eyes threatened to freeze me.

"Ah, Lord and Mistress Kuran… Please come in," His voice sounded much kinder than his expression portrayed, and Kaname smiled at him, so I did as well. We were led inside by the man, who must be lord Leviathan. The guards stayed outside.

"Please, take a seat and make yourselves comfortable." He motioned to his leather collection. I was glad it was leather, for the mud we would print upon it would not stain the material forever.

I didn't like being silent. 'Only for tonight,' Kaname had promised. Fine, then.

Kegan took my coat off my shoulders, and I nodded at him. I longed to thank him, but my instructions were to stay quiet. Great. Now he probably thinks I'm some sort of rich snob.

Kaname and I sat on a long leather couch, and Leviathan sat on a smaller one. We tried to look as dignified as possible, but it was quite hard, considering we were pretty much covered in mud.

"So, my friends, what has brought you here to my estate?" The man's voice was deep and intimidating, well at least to me, since it seems to have no effect on Kaname.

"Leviathan," Kaname starts and pauses, and I looked up at him, waiting for him to reveal why were we're here.

Kegan left suddenly.

"Leviathan, my friend, we have been robbed."

My head snaps up, and Kaname squeezes my hand. I look down again, shocked at myself, and Kaname. _Why lie_?

"Oh, that's rather unfortunate… Do you know by whom?" Leviathan asks, staring straight at me. I felt the room temperature rise by a few degrees as my heartbeat sped up. I must not mess up Kaname's plan, whatever it may be.

"No," Kaname replies.

"Is there anything I can do to help? Please don't hesitate to ask." The other lord was playing it nice. Of course we had something to ask of him, why else would we be here?

Kegan appeared again with glasses of blood. He set the tray on the glass table in front of us and bowed. Kaname nodded at me, and I reached forward hesitantly to take a wineglass. It was elaborately designed with pink floral patterns, and was filled generously with rich blood. The drink warmed me and gave me something to do at the same time, so I wouldn't look absolutely useless next to Kaname. Kaname himself didn't take a glass, and that worried me slightly. He needed blood just as much as I did.

As I drank I tried not to wonder where the blood came from, and focused on its sweet taste. Soon my glass was empty.

"Well we are in need of assistance, as the robber took pretty much everything, and we are convinced they're coming after us. Our servants have fled and friends are suddenly unreachable. We haven't been able to go anywhere without being in grave danger. We've even been ambushed in the forest south of here on our way…"

_That never happened_. My grip on the empty wineglass tightened. What did Kaname have in mind?

"And I take it you'd like to stay here until your fortune rebuilds?" Leviathan seemed troubled now, and Kaname tensed beside me, sensing trouble.

"If it's not too much… If it is we could always find other shelter…" Oh course we couldn't. We'd risked our lives to come here, where else can we go?

There was a long, very long pause.

_--Third Person POV--_

Leviathan couldn't let them stay. He just couldn't. Of course he sympasized with them greatly, but it would bring so many problems not to him, but to Zero. What if Zero remembered Kaname and… Left him?

His eyes narrowed dangerously at himself. How could he be so selfish? If it brought Zero happiness to be with Kaname... He's supposed to feel happy for him, yet he didn't, and wouldn't. If Zero left him, he'd be torn apart. Yet if he didn't allow the couple to stay, the Kuran lord would bear a grudge against him, and that could cause problems later. Plus, he'd have a lot of people after his head if the other lord was rejected of help, and died later on because of that. It was a no-win situation.

But there was always the chance that Zero wouldn't remember him.

"How long do you think you'll be staying?" The blue eyed vampire knew it was extremely rude to ask, but he needed to know to make his decision. He was torn, simply torn.

"Not long, maybe a month at most." Leviathan watched as Kaname finally took his own glass of blood, but gave it to Yuuki. The girl seemed surprised, which lead him to wonder if the Kuran lord always acted like this.

A month… That's rather long, but it would have to be so if they needed to wait for their fortune to build up enough so they could manage by themselves, and after a month in Leviathan's protection, most of the thieves following them would have given up. They wouldn't dare try anything while they were here. The couple had arrived with only the clothes on their backs because of an ambush in the forest, _his_ forest, and if he denied them now, they would be left completely unprotected. This would cause various troubles later on business- wise, and also on his conscience. The pureblood couldn't help but noticed Kaname's tired eyes, and Yuuki's languid movements. That small glass of blood wouldn't satisfy their bloodlust, which had to be growing in both of them.

"I think I can provide for both of you for a month." He said, breaking the awkward silence that had settled upon them all.

"Thank you so much, my friend." Kaname seemed genuinely grateful, and hugged his wife tighter, if that were possible.

"Very well. Kegan will show you your rooms-" He was already starting to regret his decision. Nothing good can come of this.

"Oh, no, we'll share a room. Don't trouble yourself, please." Kuran interrupted him, and Leviathan nodded, feigning kindness. Kegan led the couple out.

Soon the pureblood lord was alone in his study again.

The clock on the wall read 2:52 AM. So many things were troubling him right now that he couldn't begin to process. There was the problem of Zero. Of course that problem was always with him, wherever he went… But now there were so many more problems he had to account for. Yuuki had confused him. From what he'd heard of Kuran Kaname's wife, she was supposed to be flamboyant, always happy and optimistic, but what Leviathan saw tonight, in comparison, this Yuuki was almost dead. As dead as Zero, he could even say. Maybe it had been the shock of the robbery?

A robbery in itself is highly unlikely. Leviathan mused silently. The Kuran mansion should be surrounded by guards and protected with the highest quality security, like his own mansion, so a robbery…?

But there was absolutely no evidence to go against the Kuran couple's claim, thus the blond lord had no reason not to believe their story.

He needed to see Zero right now.

What happened yesterday morning still hung fresh in his mind, eating at his conscience. Was Zero okay? Was he mad? Leviathan hadn't sensed a single spark of anger through the bond the entire night, but instead of being reassured, he was worried. Does this mean that nothing mattered to Zero anymore, or is it that he forgave him?

Leviathan rose from his chair slowly and left the room for Zero's.

--

After disposing of the pile of hair, Zero inspected himself in the mirror one last time before leaving the comfort of his room. He'd only done so by himself once or twice. Most of the time Leviathan would accompany him. The ex-human was excited to show the lord what he'd done, and the thought really didn't occur to him that maybe Leviathan would dislike his new hairstyle. It grows back, right?

Venturing out into the halls, Zero heard some distant voices. They were unfamiliar, not of Leviathan's or Kegan's, but then again, he hadn't heard the voices of many of the staff in this mansion. He was too far down the hall to turn back now, so Zero continued on in his way. He had a pretty good idea where Leviathan is now, and any staff seeing him wouldn't bother him.

So when he passed by two brunette vampires down the hall, he hadn't expected such a reaction.

The female vampire _screamed_.

The male vampire flinched and stared at him with wide eyes.

Zero stopped dead in his tracks, gaze flittering from the male to the female, deeply confused. Obviously they were nobles, probably even purebloods. Was it the way he was dressed that disgusted the female? He looked down at his clothes- no, they were quite acceptable, and so what was the problem then?

Kegan was there as well, standing in the background, expression impenetrable.

The shaking female vampire reached out towards him all of a sudden with the strangest expression on her face. Zero didn't move, curious, and when she touched his face, she fainted.

The male vampire shouted her name as he caught her- Yuuki. The name rung a bell and Zero frowned, trying to remember where he'd heard that name before… Something unraveled in him- a new thought. Was Leviathan hiding things from him? The thought died out as quickly as it was formed- like a match lighting and dying, because said lord was here.

"I heard a scream- is there something wrong?"

_Oh no. _

Leviathan didn't know whether to cry or laugh. His eyes traveled over Zero's form, stopping at his head, his hair. 'He'd cut it? Himself?' the thought in itself seemed so far away, so improbable, but apparently it happened. Blithe pride blossomed in his chest at the thought of having made progress after all. But right now there were more serious items to attend to. He'd have to question Zero on this later. Leviathan sensed only curiosity and slight confusion in Zero through their bond, so he sighed in relief.

"Well… Uh…" Kaname stammered, still staring hard at Zero.

"Your wife must've collapsed due to lack of rest, please make your way over to your room now and I'll send someone up with blood…" Leviathan stood in front of Zero now, both shielding him and trying desperately to divert Kaname's attention somewhere else. Anywhere else. He didn't care how rude he was acting right now.

Zero _couldn't_ know. While Kaname and Yuuki were here, the lord had been determined to keep the hunter from finding out the truth by carefully avoiding the couple. But already his plan was shattered. He felt a head trying to look over his shoulder, and shifted to hide it. A quiet but threatening growl was ripping low in his throat.

However, the brown-haired vampire lord did not move at all. He looked at Leviathan calmly for a moment, and asked bluntly the one simple question Leviathan feared he'd ask.

"What's Zero doing here?"

The blond lord felt a spark of shock in his bond with Zero, and his growl rose noticeably in volume.

"Who is he?" He heard Zero's hoarse voice ask him from behind, and watched Kaname's eyes grow hard at the tortured sound.

"What have you done with him?!" Kaname's eyes turned a bright crimson, and fury flared.

Leviathan was surprised at Kaname's sudden change in mood, but said nothing. One wrong word, and anything could happen. Right now, he wished he could just disappear with Zero, or chase the Kuran couple out of his property. The latter choice would be preferred.

"Who are you?" Zero asked again, his words directed at Kaname, and Leviathan stiffened. He turned his head to look back at the hunter pleadingly, asking him- almost commanding him with his eyes to go back to his room. But Zero simply put a hand on his shoulder and shook his head. Leviathan was speechless- his shoulder was burning pleasantly from the contact, and before he could react, Kaname had answered Zero's question.

What happened next, Leviathan didn't know, because he almost doubled over from a sudden pain in his chest, pain from the bond, he'd realized. This pain was unbearable, ripping him apart, and his eyes swam red and black ink splotches, and his head spun. It was a miracle he was still standing when he felt the pain lessen, and by then, Zero was nowhere in sight, leaving him, Kaname and the unconscious Yuuki in awkward silence.

VKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVK

Does that count as a cliffhanger…?

No. More like a hillhanger.

Anyways…

Today is my **birthday**! Reviewcookies and happy-birthdays are loved!


	4. The Murderer's Lusty Gaze

Disclaimer: …Refer to earlier chapters.

Guys, I can't begin to tell you how sorry I am. But I'm an on/off person. Vampire Knights had lost my interest for some time… Anyways, I won't give you any more excuses. I will not promise a sooner update, since I'm known for disappointing people... D; But what I **can** promise is that this story WILL be updated! So keep hanging, all!

Warnings: Somewhat graphic lemon? (I'm horrible at lemon. Excuse me.)

VKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVK

His peripheral vision was failing. The door slammed shut behind him and he fell to the ground like a puppet with its strings cut. He'd made it to his room.

Sharp stabs of pain plundered his chest, leaving him breathless. Zero groaned in pain, pushing himself up trying to gain some leverage, but couldn't. He collapsed again. Struggling to breathe, his eyes darted everywhere around the room unseeingly- was he blind as well?

The ex-human felt paralyzed- never had he felt such pain before. This pain was indescribable- but resembled somewhat the feeling of falling into a pit of broken glass shards.

Zero couldn't even think properly, his mind a jumbled mess. He thought he was going to die, and strangely, the hunter was at peace with the thought.

Zero could hear a voice somewhere in the distance, but another sound drowned it out- a very loud, droning noise. It went on and on, and Zero frowned in annoyance. If he was to die now, why not give him a peaceful, quiet death?

It took him a while to realize the noise was his own scream.

The pain was gone as quickly as it came, and there Zero was, lying sprawled on the floor, clutching his throat. He was fine. Lightheaded, but very much fine.

And then the door opened so hard that it banged loudly on the walls. Leviathan rushed in and his expression of horror changed quickly into one of confusion. He sensed distress in the bond before he'd heard his lover's scream, so he'd reacted to the signal and ran as fast as he could on unsteady feet to reach Zero… But all the panic, pain and alarm, everything disappeared so quickly, leaving the lord fazed. So where was the damage?

Dropping to his knees beside Zero, who was still on the ground, Leviathan tenderly picked him up bridal style and carried him to the bed, wearing a confused frown. "I can walk." Zero said to him, but it was too late, since he was already on the bed.

"_What?_" Came a startled reply from somewhere.

Annoyance.

"I said I can walk!" He snapped, glaring at nothing in particular. "Now tell me what happened back there!" Zero was downright furious. Leviathan was hiding something from him, something that had caused him pain. The ex-human wasn't going to let this drop without an answer.

An awkward, lengthy pause from the other participant in the conversation made Zero look up from the bed.

Leviathan's eyes were wide open, staring at Zero with disbelief. The man was speaking, and speaking with a perfectly good voice, too. Was it the scream…? And the attitude… He didn't know whether to jump for joy or punch the nearest wall.

After meeting Kaname, his previous blood mate, Zero had gained a bit of himself back, but seemingly not the memories. This meant Kaname could awaken Zero again, which was something he himself couldn't do. Should he be grateful, or is this more the reason to chase the couple off of his property?

Zero was looking at him now.

'He cut his hair… By _himself_.' Leviathan thought absently, eyes traveling everywhere.

Tentatively, the vampire lord then reached forward to pull Zero into his arms, but the hunter slapped his hand away angrily.

"I asked you a question! Are you going to answer it or not? I know you're hiding something from me!"

Shocked at Zero's sudden change in attitude, Leviathan kept silent, deeply confused. The bond throbbed at Zero's rejection and accusation, even though it was true.

"I'm not sure myself, Zero …But right now are you aware that you can speak properly again…?" It was a distraction, a change of subject. Leviathan's mouth was dry and his voice came out slightly hoarse, somewhat like what Zero's voice sounded like before now.

Zero looked away, and an awkward silence followed.

"What happened to Kuran?" The voice came softer now, and it almost seemed like the distraction worked. Leviathan was relieved as well, because using 'Kuran' instead of 'Kaname' proved that Zero still had no memory of him.

"I told him to get some rest and help his wife."

"Oh yeah… Why'd she faint? And I was in pain after I heard his name. Why? Just who is he?" The voice grew hard again, and lavender eyes narrowed.

_Great_. More questions. Leviathan shifted uncomfortably at the foot of Zero's bed, and tried to think of a reasonable answer. He wasn't sure what to say- because he didn't want Zero involved in anything more. He didn't want to admit it, but right now, Zero having a mind of his own was extremely distracting.

"I don't know. I'm as confused as you are, trust me." He moved closer experimentally, but Zero's cold glare stopped him. This could be troublesome…

"I have a feeling you know a lot more than I do at the moment." Anger.

"Zero, I only want what's best for you, and I think this is something you shouldn't be involved in…" Leviathan was suddenly at a loss, because this new Zero was capable of striking back.

And then Zero exploded. "Okay, _Lord Leviathan Drake_. Let me get this straight. You _imprison_ me in this mansion for almost a _year_, not telling me _ANYTHING_ about my previous life, leaving me to wander, and now as soon as I start voicing my own thoughts you deny me the right to know what happened. You know, if you want the best for me, you'd tell me the _truth_. I know I was difficult, but I think it'd be best for _both_ of us if you'd just spill the beans!"

Shocked silence.

Leviathan needed to get out of here. The way Zero worded his thoughts hurt him deeply, and if Zero kept talking, he couldn't guarantee what he'd do. So he kept looking at the ground, concentrating, trying to understand what it was his lover wanted… Trying to say something- anything. But he couldn't rein in his growing frustration and anger any longer. He needed to leave.

So when Zero saw the lord walking towards the door without a word, the action was like pouring gasoline on a fire.

"Fine! Be like that! I'll find him and ask him myself!" He spat, voice laden with venom.

And then the door closed.

Zero felt cold all of a sudden. He pulled up the thick sheets to his neck, but he didn't feel any warmer. Silent tears slid down his cheeks, because he knew he'd done something he shouldn't have done. What just happened was chaos. So much was trying to get into his head, get organized, and Zero couldn't function anymore. He had been anticipating at least some kind of acknowledgment to his grand achievement of hair-cutting, but it seems like he was not fortunate enough. The sun was coming up, and the night had been very eventful. He drifted to sleep still not understanding anything.

--

Everything was still. That was, until those powder brushes fluttered and Yuuki woke up. Kaname was treated to a tirade of questions and quite a bit of yelling, but he produced no answer to each one.

Yuuki didn't even want to be here anymore.

"I thought you said he was dead!" She was crying now, almost knocking over a glass of blood on the bedside table as she moved off the bed and approached Kaname.

"I thought he was!" Kaname was backed into a wall, not knowing what to say.

"Then who was _that_?!" Yuuki cried shrilly, tears streaming freely down her face.

Shushing Yuuki once again with a tight embrace, Kaname struggled to speak. He reprised the emotions that ran through his mind like angry demons the day he'd finally found out about his second blood bond nearly a year ago. He had been completely devastated. But Yuuki didn't know- Kaname made sure.

He'd even sent a search party, trying to find Zero, come to an understanding, but he was gone. It was too late. From then on, Kaname couldn't feel him anymore, and assumed he was dead. For months he'd lived in this misery, this guilt. Not once did he feel complete, even in Yuuki's arms.

And now, to see Zero again… It was certainly an experience. First, there had been shock, then confusion, anger, and utter devastation as Zero ran off. He didn't even pay attention to Leviathan's struggling form, leaning heavily on the wall. Emotions had overwhelmed him, making sight impossible. There were so many questions he didn't have an answer to, and he didn't like that.

Yuuki seemed to have calmed and was reaching for a glass of blood. She drank in loud unladylike chugs, and soon the delicate wineglass was empty. She reached for another one. There was a whole tray- Leviathan had been prepared for their bloodlust.

"Alright." She started, unable to hold her husband's gaze. She would look at him and look away quickly. Her hands were trembling. "You'll be honest with me."

Kaname nodded.

"What was that?"

"I don't know."

"You'll sort this out, won't you? Zero has always been a part of my life, and I can't bear to know that he's alive and well, yet I can't be with him…" The female pureblood put down her glass gently and moved away from Kaname. She didn't want to have any part in this. She was interested in the end result, not the problems along the way. The subject was touchy, best left for a man to handle.

"Of course…" An empty promise. Meant not to be kept, but to soothe.

The sun was coming up. Yuuki downed one more glass of blood, leaving three for Kaname, and left for their private bathroom. She would go to sleep soon, donning a robe provided. But Kaname had other plans.

--

Kegan's POV:

I watched in mild amusement as Leviathan paced around the room, back and forth. It was sunup, and I was he was exhausted, but he made no move to go to the room him and that wretch shared. I was honored that he kept me with him in his time of need, when even Zero was not allowed.

"How can he say that? After all this time… He…"

It was the same thing, over and over again. Like a mantra; a chant. I wasn't allowed to speak, because every time I did, Leviathan would stare at me as if he hadn't realized I was there… So I just let him vent. I wasn't too crazy about the effects of Zero's 'Rejection', as my lord had put it. Humph. It would take a while for Leviathan to get used to this new side of Zero. This man that could not be babied.

A thought flew into my mind that chances are; their relationship might not work out. I smirked. Oh well. I could always hope. But before that happens, I will continue to act like the submissive servant. This realization made me feel smug. The ex-human didn't deserve someone like my lord. Never in a million years.

"I _imprisoned_ him! That's what he said…"

His usually handsome face was set in a worried frown, which made my mouth sour. What was he getting himself into? If only my lord and Zero could have a clean break. A painless, no catch, unproblematic _separation_.

"I knew I shouldn't have let them stay! I knew, but oh, I couldn't refuse. I…"

Occasionally he would make a move to open the doors, and I would stand up from my place in my chair, but then he'd let go of the handle as if he was burned, and go back to his pacing.

"How can he say that?!"

I sighed.

-- Kaname's POV --

I couldn't resist. I had to go see him. The blood bond between him and I were vague, but still there, and being in the same building as him after so long… It was unbearable. Was he feeling the same thing? I was getting chills just by thinking of his face… But he wasn't mine anymore. He belonged to Leviathan Drake now. But was he really? Did he want to? What was he to him?

My mind kept playing tricks with me, telling me Zero would be happier with me than he'd ever be with Leviathan, and I wished it was true. I wondered how Leviathan had treated Zero- with care, love and respect, or… Anger spewed forth from my chest, and I could hardly breathe. I had to go see him.

Thus explains why I'm here now, peering into his room through a crack in the door. I only smelled Zero's scent in the room, meaning the lord wasn't with him. 'Did he simply see Zero as a concubine? A _sex slave_?' My eyes narrowed at the thought, and making sure no one was in hearing radius, I pushed open his door slowly and closed it gently behind me.

Well… At least he was in a good, soft bed. His face looked so innocent as he lost himself in his dreams, and I found my hand on his left cheek. The contact brought a shiver down my spine, and my eyes filled with tears. It was probably too late now, but I loved Zero. I really did- even if it was the bond's doing. And seeing him now, in a place where he might not even be loved… It made my blood boil. I wanted him. Body and soul. I wanted him to stay with me forever. Then I would be whole again.

And I clung onto the thought that Zero would be happier with me, as I began to reestablish our bond. At the time, the thought that Zero may be bonded to Leviathan never entered my mind. The blanket was lifted gently.

To reestablish a blood bond wasn't easy. It took more than blood. Far more.

The worried face of Yuuki popped into my mind when my hand found Zero's thigh, its warmth radiating through me. Pushing the image of Yuuki to the back of my mind, I watched soundlessly as Zero stirred, but I knew he was a heavy sleeper, so I was not afraid.

I eased him out of his robe, careful not to wake him. I undressed as well, shrugging out of the sleeping robe I was wearing. My cock hardened even more at the sight of Zero- naked. Once we were both gloriously bare, I came onto his bed. He was _Mine_. I had every right.

The bond buzzed back to life as I settled even closer, now hovering above him, looking down at his beautiful face, still sleeping. He was just so… Molestable.

My thoughts were quickly replaced by incoherent commands, pleads, desires, whispers. The bond was taking over, after being neglected for so long.

I parted his thighs and my heart lifted at the sight of him. He looked well- no scars or bruises. This only sent me higher, and I brought two fingers to my mouth, coating them with saliva. I prepared him slowly, watching his reaction intently. I'd try to get as far as I could without him waking. Then, my fingers struck something that made him arch off the bed and gasp, writhing. His eyes were open now, and he stared at me in shock. I reviewed the thick undertone of fear in his eyes, and my mind told me to stop, but the bond was urging me to continue… A flicker of undiluted desire hit me.

I withdrew my fingers and placed myself at his entrance. "No!" He began to pull himself back on his elbows, and his eyes were wide. But whatever he said couldn't distract me from his possibly unwillingly hard cock. 'Yes…' The voice said to me. 'He's getting pleasure from this… Don't listen to him- you want to give him pleasure…'

It tipped me over the edge. My eyes glowed a dark red, and I plunged in ruthlessly, the smell of blood immediately filling my senses. My head spun from the sheer heat and tightness of him, and I fought to keep my leverage. I heard nothing, saw nothing, and couldn't control my actions anymore. I buried myself deeper in this delicious warmth, and realized I was holding Zero up in a sitting position of sorts, and I was ravishing his mouth as I thrusted into him. His blood was everywhere- but it wasn't _exactly_ the scent I remembered…

This thought brought me down a bit, and my mind cleared just a little, just enough to hear Zero's screams and feel his nails digging into the flesh of my arms, trying to scratch me in defense. He was crying now, earnestly, but I couldn't stop. I kept rocking into him, and he kept trying to escape, and our limbs tangled in the mess.

And then he did something he shouldn't have. He bit my arm. The feeling of his fangs in my flesh drove me _insane_, made me lose what little part of me I'd regained. And I was up in the clouds again, my thrusts turning brutal, my body and mind begging for this release.

I tensed and groaned deep as I shot my seed into Zero's warm channel, feeling my cum fill him. I finally pulled out, and collapsed on top of him, breathing heavily.

Then there was white. Pure white- like snow. Snow… _Yuuki_…

The thought of my other mate finally brought me back. Beneath me, Zero struggled. Oh no. Zero.

I nearly leapt off of him, horrified at what I had done. I meant to re-establish our bond, yes, but I hadn't meant to lose control, hadn't meant for there to be pain.

His hair was a mess, his eyes teary and red, his entire frame quivering, and he curled up on the bed, pulling the blood stained blankets with him. I approached him slowly, and he gave no response.

"I'm so sorry, Zero… Please forgive me." My apology was genuine, now that we were bonded again, I could feel his pain in my chest. When I received no response yet again, I cautiously put a hand on his shoulder, testing to see if he would shy away.

Nothing.

And then…

A flinch.

A jerk.

He was having a _seizure_.

Oh _god_.

I threw my robe on myself again in a rush and ran into the halls for help. Any help. Hollering at the top of my lungs for someone- anyone.

My legs were weak from… Earlier activities and I stumbled ungracefully down the hall, and finally bumping into someone.

Relieved, I began to speak, but before I reached my second word, I was out cold. All I could remember was a pair of deep blue orbs. They were on fire, it seemed.

-Third Person POV-

"We've searched the entire estate. No sign." Four men and one woman sat in a circle formation in a dimly lit room, each face grim and serious. The woman sat tallest amongst the group, her hair a striking crimson, and her eyes pale lavender, sitting upon fair skin.

"Very well." She spoke clearly, like a bell. Her expression did not change. "Is there any sign of where they could have gone?" She hissed through her teeth, as if it was hurting her simply to speak. Her eyes narrowed now, and her face hardened, like a cobra ready to strike.

"We've come across a scent trail." One of the men answered, tensing at the sudden change in her.

"Yes…?"

"It leads to the Drake estates- further up North. It seems they have found refuge with more of their kind. We will be outnumbered, and they-"

The crimson haired woman cut him off. "Search it. Do what it takes." She stood abruptly, and pointed a long finger at the man that spoke.

"Zephri. You will be the leader. You will carry out this mission and bring him back. You are not outnumbered, and never will be if you have me in your heart."

All the men stood, and fell to their knees.

"But milady! I am not fit for this job. I could never… I am just your humble servant!" The man cried hoarsely from his place at her feet.

She laughed then, a deep rumbling sound from her belly. All traces of her earlier ferocity gone. "A _humble servant_ to me? But I am everywhere- the winter wind that blows at your faces, the fires that you extinguish, the water that you drink, and the soils in which everything grows. These things you all take for granted, and abuse. Her expression grew dark again as she continued. "I will not force you to do this for me."

"No!" The four men all said in unison, fear evident on their faces. "However… The path we walk on has darkened considerably, milady."

Another laugh. "Do not be afraid of the darkness, my children." She raised her hands to the sky. "After all, my left hand is darkness, and my right is light." She moved towards Zephri, and pressed a hand onto each of his broad shoulders. "My left hand is needed to shield the world from the blinding splendor of my right. Both are needed to complete this world."

The four men were in shock.

"Now, rise, my children. And brave this task. _I will not be cutting off my left hand any time soon_" She touched Zephri's face lovingly, and gazed with equal intensity at the other men.

And in a flash, they were all gone.

VKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVK

Another hillhanger? :O

Sorry for the horrible lemon. REALLY. I suck at writing lemon. My fingers bleed and I flinch at every word I write of lemon. I suppose I'm still too innocent yet.

A big thank you to everyone who wished me a happy birthday. Cookies and bottles of love to you all! As usual, reviews are luffed.

_**Guess the book that inspired the mysterious lady's speech, and get something written for you by me! …Not sure if anyone would actually WANT me to write something for them… Hmmm… **_


	5. The Victim's Scream

Disclaimer: Not mine.

EXTREMELY sorry about the long wait! I wrote like 90 percent of this story today when I suddenly found inspiration after eating an ice cream sundae! See, I'd dug myself some plot holes… But while eating the sundae an answer came to me! So here's the next chapter!

Enjoy.

VKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVK

_Almost early morning._

"_Fire…" _

_Zephri turned and glared at the man who'd uttered his nickname. Bloody crimson eyes flickered like a flame. Fire's body and mind portrayed his element. Short and messy fiery red hair, eyes, tanned skin, a sculpted brow, and a muscular body bore intimidation._

_The man he turned to was Air. This man was quite different from Fire, a polar opposite, if you will. His hair was long, controlled by a ponytail, and a light blond. His eyes a silvery blue, and his skin pale- almost albino. His frame was lean, sinewy, and he bore wisdom. _

"_Air's right, Fire. We should be careful. Risks should be calculated." The new voice was a tone higher, and much softer. It was Earth. His frame was much like Air, but there was something about him that made him so much different. Feminine, even. His hair was a dark brown, face fair, and shocking emerald green eyes bore love. _

"_I say we go ahead." Water smirked, stepping up next to Fire. "The weather seems like it'll change soon." The man pointed, and sure enough, the clear blue sky above them, was tainted with gloomy clouds. Dark blue waves of hair brushed Fire's arm. His eyes were teal, his face was tinted a light ocean blue. He was muscular, much like Fire, yet graceful. Water bore control. _

_Three pairs of anxious eyes stared hard at him. Yet Fire stared back at only one pair. _

-x- YUUKI'S POV –x-

I didn't know what to say. So I stood and listened. I didn't sit in any of the comfortable leather chairs or sofas near me, because I was not mentioned to one. So I was meant to stay standing; and I did.

Leviathan was furious.

But his rage was nothing compared to the emotions running through me right now- denial, pain, anger, hurt, betrayal, anger, denial, and then anger again.

Denial because I couldn't believe him at first.

Angry because my own husband had hid so much from me for so long.

Hurt because he went and hurt one of my closest loved ones- one that I didn't even know was still alive.

Betrayal because Kaname had done it for himself.

I could never look at Zero again.

I didn't even listen to anything he'd said after his first telltale words; not like I needed to anyways. He was basically repeating the same things over and over again. And here I am, standing under his roof. I was insignificant. As he finally stopped speaking, I waited for his final verdict. I was ready. Kaname and I would leave the moment he gives his order. I couldn't bear to stay, humiliated by the sin my husband had just committed, and utterly guilty for not knowing until now.

I waited, but he said nothing.

-x-THIRD PERSON POV –x-

Kaname awoke slowly, drifting in and out of his deep sleep. He was warm and comfortable all over, and it was just bliss... But the scent of another vampire's presence in the room startled him out of his temporary nirvana. Trying to sit up, he was shocked to find that he couldn't move- he was bound to the bed.

A shadow loomed over his face, and it took him a moment to register the face above his. Instantly he bared his fangs in a growl, long and deep. The ties that held him to the bed disappeared, and he lurched towards the other being, driven by an unexplainable instinct.

He had the other man by the throat, gripping tightly. Suddenly his curious high left him, and he stood dazed and confused.

"Kuran."

Senses alert again, he glared down at the vampire who spoke so calmly, and found it to be the very vampire providing him shelter.

He released his grip immediately, but said nothing. Leviathan rose and looked into his eyes, trying to read him. Kaname kept himself composed. He was ready to defend his cause.

"Please explain…" The other vampire surprisingly gave him his back, to prod the glowing embers in the brick fireplace.

There was a pause as Kaname tried to find the right words.

"It was the bond. It pulled me, and I couldn't control myself. You of all people should understand." The excuse sounded petty, but he hoped he'd said it with enough seriousness that it could be taken as an honest answer.

There was no reply as the other vampire lord stared into the fire. He was ignoring Kaname.

Kaname's lip twitched in annoyance- such arrogance. He fought to keep himself back from expressing his true thoughts… How Zero had belonged to him in the first place, and how obviously Zero was not happy with Leviathan. But would Zero be happy with _him_?

"You are not to go near him for the rest of your stay. In fact, not even after. I speak to you not as an enemy or a rival, but as your equal." Finally Leviathan turned and gave him his eyes. It was clear that Leviathan was still angry as hell, but reason was edging into his emotions. He would gain nothing if he harmed Kaname now- in fact, he would probably be in a lot of trouble if he did… But Kaname wasn't satisfied.

"Sure, we are equals. But are we _in his heart_?" Kaname retorted bluntly, smirking slightly at his crude remark. Both purebloods knew who Kaname was speaking of.

Thunder crashed suddenly outside, and it was raining instead of snowing today.

"Perhaps not. But Kuran Kaname, raping the one whom you claim you love does not do any good." Now Leviathan was smirking coldly, and Kaname's face fell and twisted into an angry grimace.

-x-

Young Kegan was speaking to the guards. The sun was supposed to be coming up soon, but the sky darkened as the storm moved over the region.

"It's raining! It's _cold_!" One whimpered, stomping his feet on the ground in an attempt to warm himself.

"There is no one at the moment to take your shift!" Kegan glared at the man, getting more and more fed up by the second.

Thunder crashed again, loudly, and the rain fell harder.

"Fine." Kegan muttered. "I will take your shift for now- but you must be back in no more than half an hour. If you don't return I'll report you guys slacking off!" Even though the two whiny guards annoyed him to no end, Kegan still held mercy.

"Thanks!" One guard breathed, relieved and stomped noisily into the mansion. The other was so grateful he almost fell on his face bowing to him.

"Now get out of my sight." The blonde servant nodded towards the doors.

A few minutes passed, and all was silent save for the rain pounding on the ground. Kegan stood under a delicate umbrella that was not granted to the guards. Even under this protection, he was already feeling cold and queasy. Regretting his decision to take mercy, he shivered and counted the minutes that had already gone by.

Lightning illuminated the mouth of the forest, and a clap of thunder soon followed.

Half an hour had passed.

"Damn, why aren't they back? I'm always too kind to them… Those ungrateful little sods…" Kegan muttered, his chattering teeth making his words come out broken and fragmented.

The path before him lit up again for a split second, and he caught something in the corner of his eye.

"What took you fools so long?" He groaned, trying to keep his voice strong. Never mind about the cold. Soon he would be inside, enjoying a nice glass of blood.

However, as soon as he finished the thought, his umbrella was snatched easily from his numb hands.

"Wh- you goofs! Give it back!"

Another strike of lightning brought light to the face Kegan was staring into, and his breath caught in fear. This was not a guard.

-x- ZERO'S POV –x-

A bell rang in the distance… Somewhere. I couldn't tell where I was. First, it was that single solitary bell, ringing delicately. But soon, more bells began ringing, and I was overwhelmed by the sound. I jerked from my sleep with a shout, and the first thing I had seen was his face. Strange- I've seen this face every day for weeks now, but it seemed like this time was the first time I'd laid eyes on him.

"Shhh…" His whispered to me as he gathered me gently into his arms. He was warm, and I pressed closer against him. I was aware of what had just happened before I fell into my blessed unconsciousness… But there didn't seem like much I could do now.

Suddenly I groaned- my head spun, and a multitude of colors, distorted sound, and curiously clear images filled my head. People who had no names, people with no faces, things that had seemingly no relevance to me, objects I felt an eerie connection to but could not grasp their meaning, and a throbbing pain somewhere in the back of my head.

I closed my eyes and slid into an escape again.

When I awoke again, the warmth was still there, but something had changed. A chill slid up my spine, and I wrenched open my lavender eyes. I was in some place where there was not much light… Everything was a shadow.

I saw someone's face- but I had no idea who this person was.

"He's awake!" I heard him dimly, but I saw his mouth move. Then three more heads bent over me, and I recognized none of them. Where was I? Who are these people? Distress and fear filled my entire being.

Then a fifth head came into view- and this one I recognized.

"Kegan!" I shouted, and sprung myself from my position to grab at his wet cloak, relieved. Pain shot up my legs and my belly, but I ignored it and kept hanging on. Although the pain was dull and wasn't that bad, it reminded me unpleasantly about my current situation.

I saw his eyes grow wide for a second, and he painfully wrenched my hand from his clothing. Then he looked from side to side, before pushing me away entirely.

I was caught by a warm body, and he lifted me back onto the bed I suppose I must've been on…

"You are Zero?" The man speaking to me had fiery red hair. I'd never seen such a vibrant color in hair before.

"Yes?" I reluctantly answered, not sure if I'd made the right choice by giving him my name… But then again he should know it anyways, if Kegan was here. And if Kegan was here, I was relatively safe, right?

"Good. Call me Fire." He smirked and left my side. There were 6 people in this room, including me. 'Fire' seemed to have some friends who looked just as strange… But I stared long and hard at Kegan, for he was avoiding eye contact with me.

Something tells me I'm not in the safest place after all.

Fire and his friends called Kegan out, and together they left the room. Actually, they opened a flap in the wall and walked out. I was in a tent… I know I should be distressed and worried… Perhaps even trying to escape, but I was in a haze and didn't understand the situation… And Kegan was here. How bad could it be? Kegan was a loyal friend of Leviathan, so he'd never plot to hurt me… Right…?

Behind the thin cloth I could hear fragments of a conversation.

"Arent going to hurt him… Are you?" That sounded like Kegan…

Mutter mutter.

"Are you going back on your word?" A voice I did not recognize. The voice continued on, "Don't you remember how… replaced?"

Mutter mutter.

"You _hate_ him- admit it."

I gasped and covered my mouth with my hand- somehow, I knew it was me they were speaking of. It felt like I was at the edge of something I couldn't name or grasp.

Kegan's voice again- although I couldn't hear him clearly.

"We won't…"

Mutter mutter…

"…See what she wants…"

Mutter mutter…

"…Don't know…"

The conversation ended and the tent flap opened. I pretended to not have heard anything. Two men entered- one with a strange complexion, and another with beautiful green eyes. Wait- does that guy have blue skin, or was it the dim light playing tricks on my eyes?

As he neared I could tell that indeed, one of the men had blue tinted skin. In fact, everything about him was blue- his hair, his eyes, his tunic and cloak… They were all various shades of the color. I didn't like him- his eyes were distant. I felt strangely brave, and did not react to him.

The man walking behind him had fair skin and the most beautiful green eyes I'd ever seen in my life… I liked him, because he looked like a nice guy.

"You do know why you're here, right?" The blue man stared down at me coldly.

"As a matter of fact," I began, glaring up at him. "No." Even though I appeared to be rude and arrogant, my hands were in fists and shaking slightly.

He smirked. Damn him. He must've seen it.

"Call me Water. This is Earth." The muscular man motioned to the one behind him.

I gave him no response, but worry began knotting up my stomach again. This can't be good. Kegan somehow hates me, and these people assume I know why I'm here?

"Do you remember that day in the meadow, where your _beloved pureblood vampire lord_ found you?" Water lowered his face so we were at the same level, spitting out his last words were venomous malice.

I grimaced.

"He's not my beloved." I retorted shakily. But I wasn't sure… Was he? Leviathan had always been good to me… Of course besides that one time, but it was no comparison to what Kaname had done. _Did Leviathan know about this?_

I must've spoken my last thoughts out loud, for Water chuckled.

"No, he does not know."

My eyes widened, and I pushed myself up higher on my wrists. Then it's confirmed- I'm definitely in trouble.

The blue man's smirk grew bigger.

Earth was studying me, and finally he spoke. "Well, at least you remember. Do you remember all those level E's you thought you killed?"

Yes, I did remember. Where was he going with this?

"What do you mean, thought I killed? They were dead!" I was confused now.

Water grunted, "Well, yes, they were dead. But they were not Level E vampires."

I sat there confused for a few moments before it suddenly came to me that these men in front of me were not vampires. Yet they were certainly not human, I was sure.

"What were they then…?" When had my voice become so shaky?

"They were the children of Selene." Water's face was blank, and Earth flinched.

I must be missing something, because those words meant nothing to me.

Taking in my vacant expression, Water sighed. "They were the children of Selene, our leader. You see, we are of a race called the Vaylances. We are in a way like vampires, but we consume energy instead of blood. We're a small race- hunted in the early days for our blood, so you might not have heard of us."

I shook my head slowly. So _I had not killed level E's. I'd killed innocent people…_ I couldn't dwell on my thoughts for long, as Earth began speaking.

"We travel in covens. Our coven is a large one, and Selene is our lady and leader. We follow her in our travels. The Level E's you came across that day were Vaylances." His face was grave, and my mouth turned sour.

"I'm sorry?" I croaked.

Water and Earth shifted uncomfortably. "You are not completely at blame. It was an accident. You've seen true level E vampires nearby that day, and when they appeared you must've mistook them for your targets. They must've looked menacing, because they were hungry at the time, and couldn't find their element."

My head snapped up. "What element?"

Water and Earth looked at each other, and Earth shrugged nonchalantly. Water began to explain:

"Each Vaylance is drawn to one element at birth. It could be Fire, Earth, Water, Air or Spirit. But rarely Spirit. Our lady Selene is of the Spirit, and it's why we follow her. I am of the element Water, hence what you call me, and Earth his element. We feed on this element for energy. Earth feeds from the ground and plants, fire feeds from the sun, Air feeds from the wind, and I the water-"

"What are your real names? It can't possibly be Water and Earth." I narrowed my eyes at them suspiciously.

Water narrowed his eyes as well. "We cannot tell you that. Anyways, as I was saying, those Vaylances you saw that day were starved. There was no water in that forest- no creeks, rivers or waterfalls. The closest thing to water they saw all week through their travels was the blood pumping in your veins."

I shivered involuntarily. "W-wait… Would that make them a vampire?"

Water rolled his eyes. "Of course not. They would feed on your energy, not your blood. By the time all of them were done with you, chances are, you would've still been alive."

My throat constricted. I had harmed so many innocents when I could've helped them?

Behind Earth I saw Kegan peeking into the tent. As soon as he was aware of my gaze he disappeared.

"Where are you taking me…?" I ventured.

"To lady Selene."

"Why? What does she want?" Something was definitely off- but was it worth it to try to escape? I was in no shape, and obviously these men would overpower me. And my hunter powers had no use on their race.

Water and Earth looked at each other, and yielded no response.

I covered my face with my hands, breathing heavily.

"How…?"

-x-

"_Where is he?"_ Claude, a young maid of the mansion muttered as she searched high and low for Zero. She'd prepared fresh clothes for him, but couldn't find him. _Darn the man. Had he escaped?_ Claude thought as she took in the open window in his room. She knew her master would not be happy if the clothes were not delivered…

She knocked timidly on Leviathan's door, and moments later it creaked open. A rather tired looking pureblood stared at her.

"I-I'm sorry, milord, but I can't find Zero." She grinned apologetically. She was always bad at finding things.

Leviathan didn't seem to get it yet. "What? Has he gone out…?" His words were slurred, and Claude took a step back. Had he been drinking alcoholic blood?

"H-his window was open…"

His eyes snapped wide open and the yelling began.

-x- KEGAN'S POV –x-

I was so tired… To the point of collapsing when I finally reached the gates. It seems like the guards did not come back at all. I was actually thankful, or else they would've noticed my absence. At least the rain had stopped. The sun had come out now, and my eyes felt like they were burning.

It also didn't seem like anyone had tried to breech the gates, so I breathed a sigh of relief.

I stumbled into the mansion, wobbly and unstable. A maid caught sight of me and grinned. I ignored her and trudged up the stairs, only to stop abruptly when I caught my reflection in a mirror. I was filthy. There was mud smudged on my face, twigs in my hair, and leaves stuck on my wet clothes. Evidence.

I ran down the halls in a panic, hoping no one would see me. I actually ran past a few people, but they seemed busy running around doing something too, and did not notice me. I barged into my quarters and pushed open the door to my bathroom. There, I prepared a bath for myself. A nice, warm bath.

I took off my clothes and sank into the warm water. It was like heaven- all my stress flooded away.

After the bath I would arrange it so no one knew where I was. This would be relatively easy, and then I would feign ignorance. I knew nothing because I was standing guard the entire night. And while standing guard, I'd seen no one.

I felt like laughing out loud like an insane maniac. Perhaps I was one.

I felt like a newborn chick. I was innocent and ignorant. No one would suspect me. I knew nothing of Zero's kidnapping.

-x-

Muhaha! I think this one can be called a cliffhanger for once? Excuse me about typos, if there are any. I was in a hurry to get this one out! I feel really bad- I made you guys wait for MONTHS. Sorry all.

I'm thinking of starting another multichapter VK fanfic. It's an AU fanfic where Kaname sells Zero to a vampire brothel, but later regrets it, so he goes to the brothel to visit Zero… He finds him changed, and without memory. The story develops from there. Does it sound interesting? At all?

Again, please review. Reviewcookies keep me going.


End file.
